


Shifting Love

by Ira94



Series: Shifting saga. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Nipple Mouths, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After finishing school young Damian Castle visits a book store, where a woman named Amy his secret crush works at. While trying to tell her how he feels, the book store owner harbors feelings for him to. However she has a secret she kept hidden for years.





	Shifting Love

**Shifting Love.**

We find ourselves in a small town that was sitting next to a lush forest. Walking on the streets was a young man around 18 years old, he wore a black jacket over a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans and tennie shoes. His hair was a platinum blonde color that was a little combed back this young man was Damian Castle. He was looking at his watch to see he had twenty minutes before it was time to get to school. He sighed before his eye caught something. Beside him was a book store he's been coming to from time to time, the book store was called Athens named after the city of Greece. " I wonder what new books they have this time." He walked inside to take a look since he had free time. Inside the store there were a couple of customers inside, since it wasn't a busy day some people came in to sit down and read or buy a book.

Damian walked inside looking around until he saw a very familiar person he knew from coming into Athens. Her names Amy Smith. A rather fine an attractive young woman around 20 or 21 years of age, she had short neck-length black hair, an hourglass figure with a rather impressive bust to match. Her breasts were either a double or triple Z, she wore a silk sweater with long sleeves and black pants. He saw her putting books back on the shelves and found his eyes drifting down to her chest. Every time he visits this store he always finds himself lost in those massive orbs of hers, despite the age difference he's always had a crush on Amy for as long as he could remember.

' _How can she find clothes for those? They look like they could jump out any second._ ' He thought to himself. Amy who finished placing a book on a shelf, turned and saw Damian once more. The tall black haired woman merely smiled and winked. He blushed and quickly looked away while she walked over to him.

" Hey Damian, nice to see you again." She said as she gave a small wave. "H-H-Hey Amy." he stuttered with a gulp. " Shouldn't you be at school by now?" She asked crossing her arms under her breasts. Damian only shrugged. " School starts in 20 minutes, so I got plenty of time to kill until then."

" Alright, but if you end up late don't try to blame the store." She said while playfully pointing an accusing finger. Before he could replay he felt his watch vibrating and saw the time. " Shit! I gotta go now, catch you later Amy!" He said before rushing out of the store to get to school. Amy smiled and shook her head. " Oh, don't worry my sweet you'll be seeing me very soon." She lightly chuckled.

Damien booked it down the street while avoiding people on the way. He was finally able to make it to school before the bell rang. ' _Phew, made it._ ' Damian was able to head for class and sat down, just in time for he bell to ring. ' _I just hope it goes by fast, I wouldn't mind seeing Amy again._ ' Fortunately for him the hours in school went by which was good for him, after the final bell all the students grabbed their belongings and went home. Damian however marched back to the book store to see Amy again.

' _Alright, stay calm and be cool. Don't stare and don't stutter._ ' Taking a deep breath he walks in and noticed that it was empty, well, almost. He saw Amy sitting at a table reading a book with a cup of tea next to her. He cleared his throat and walked over. "Yo Amy, what's up?" Hearing his voice made her look up and smiled. " Hey Damian. School's out I take it?"

" Yup, no homework, so I figured I'd come by. Not busy?" She shook her head and offered him a chair next to her. " Not at all. Why don't you have a seat?" "Sure." he took the seat and jumped for joy inside. Taking the chair he sat down next to her and noticed the book she's reading. " Hey Amy, what'cha reading?"

"A romance." She told him. " A romance novel?" He asked while tiling his head. She nodded. " Yes, I've always loved romance books. They're always heartwarming and beautiful, sometimes I wish I found the right person to love and to love me back." She sighed and held the book close to her bosom and a blush forming on her face. He blushed himself glancing at the cleavage and looked away.

' _I wonder what they feel like._ ' Suddenly he felt her leaning on his shoulder, her massive breasts brushing against his arm making him turn cherry red. "You ever get that want Damien?" She asked as she pushing his arm into her breasts. " Uh, y-yeah I do." He slightly stutters feeling his heart racing and sweat forming on his head from being this close to his crush. ' _Oh, god they're so soft even through that sweater of hers._ ' She leans in moving close to his ear. "What sorta gal or guy do you think would be the right one?" She whispered.

Her question caught him off guard and tried to find the right answer. " Uh, well, I... um." But he suddenly found himself stuttering like an idiot when he swore not to. However this cause Amy to giggle. "I'm just messing with you." She said giggling some more. This made him pout which she found was cute. " It's not funny." He said while crossing his arms and turning away from her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck making his eyes widen themselves as her massive melons were squishing against his back. " Ah don't be like that, I was only teasing."

' _SO SOFT!_ ' Just feeling those bouncy boobs of her nearly gave him a bloody nose, then what almost made his heart stop is when she planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened while he scrambled back and fell off his chair. His hand on the spot where her lips touched and steam was literally coming from the top of his head from his burning face. Amy who saw this and giggled. " I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You looked so cute when you're all flustered."

' _C...C...Cute?_ ' She suddenly had this look in her eyes, she got down on her knees and crawled over him till she met his eyes. " You know Damian, don't think I haven't noticed."

" N-Noticed what?" He asked with a raised brow. She then looked deeply into his brown eyes with her blue/green eyes as if she was staring into his soul. " That you've been looking at my breasts every time you come here in my store, every now and then." she purred moving closer to his face as her chest rubbed up against his own.

" Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just..." He pause when she placed her hand on his face, slowly running her thumb across it. " It's alright. I'm not mad or anything, in fact I was happy that you've been noticing me." she smiled. "It makes me feel warm and happy."

Damian gulped. " Uh, you're welcome. Heh." He said giving her a small smile. Then she sat up and had this sly grin. " Say, Damian. Since you've been staring at my breasts, would you like to touch them?"

Her question immediately caught him off guard. "W-What?" he went wide eyed. ' _She said that, right? I'm not hearing things?_ '

She nodded confirming his question. " I mean you do seem to like staring at them, so I'm offer you a chance to actually touch them." She said before moving close to his ear. " So whaddaya say Damian? Would you like to touch them?"

Damian felt his heart racing like a car engine, his dream of finally touching those beautiful massive boobs of hers was becoming a reality. "Y...Yes." he squeaked out. Smiling she sat up, grabbed the bottom of her sweater, pulled it off and exposed her massive breasts contained in a white laced bra. " Before I let you touch them, I have this little secret I've kept for all these years." Damian raised a brow wonder what type of secret she had.

" What do you mean?"

Her smile slightly went down. " It's better if I showed you." She unclipped her bra and let it fall exposing her boobs completely. But what Damian saw completely left him stunned.

" W-W-What the?" He gasped. Instead of regular nipples like he'd expected in the place of the nipples, were big and puffy lips which opened and showed the inside as a mouth. The secret Amy Smith had kept hidden for years is that she had mouth nipples. Damian stared at the mouth nipples in awe and confusion never in his life had he would imagine that Amy would be born like this. " You see Damian? This is the secret I kept to myself for so long." Her left breast spoke which made his eyes widen themselves like dinner plates. Not only were those mouth nipples for show, but they can speak for her as well? " It wasn't easy living like this. When I was born my nipples were perfectly normal until a few years later, as my breasts were developing the nipples suddenly began to change until they became mouths." Her right breast said while she hung her head.

"Holy...holy shit." he got out while shaking his head. "I mean...woah." He was so stunned and taken by surprise he was speechless. " You must think I'm a freak don't you?" she asked with her regular mouth looking away with shame.

Damian snapped out of his daze and quickly grabbed her shoulders. " What?! No! I don't think you're a freak, you're beyond a freak. Even with mouths for nipples, you're practically the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on!" He exclaimed not realizing what he just said. Amy's eyes were wide when she heard him calling her beautiful. "R...Really?" She whispered with her main mouth. "You mean it?" asked her left nipple. Realizing that he said his feelings for her, he lowers his head. " Yes I do." He said before looking at her eyes. " The reason why I keep coming back here is... I love you Amy."

Each mouth let out a gasp while he looked away. " I've been in love with you for some time, I just used this store as an excuse to get to know you better, to try and get closer to you. I wasn't sure if you felt the same about so I kept it to myself and...mmph!" He was cut off when Amy placed her main lips on his and drew him into a kiss. Damian's eyes were wide and his face was blushing up a storm.

" Truthfully, I felt the same about you as well Damian." Her left breast said smiling while the main lips were kissing him.

" I didn't realized you felt the same for me." Her right breast said while grinning

" But hearing you say that makes me so happy!" The two breasts said in unison. He regained himself and tried kissing back while wrapping his arms around her waist. He finally told her how he felt, and she responded back. This truly is a great day for the two lovers. Both Damian and Amy continued their little make out until they had to break for air in Damian's case since she could breath through her mouth nipples.

The two gazed lovingly at each other panting and blushing feeling a little horny from kissing. Then Damian turned his eyes at her left breast, grabbed it and stared at it while it smiled and licked its lips. " Go ahead sweetie, give me a good kiss." It told him as it puckered its lips. Damian obliged it and planted his lips on the mouth nipple. Amy smiled as her boob and Damian were making out, she ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand went down towards his pants. Both Damian and the breast let their tongues rub, caressed and wrestled each other as he stroke the big fleshy orb.

' _This is not what I pictured, but damn if I'm not getting turned on by it._ ' He thought to himself as he and the boob broke apart to lick each other's lips before kissing again. As he and her breast were making out Amy reached in his pants and started to rub his cock. ' _It's big, just like I was hoping for._ ' Her right breast licked its lips eager to have a taste of his cock. Before they could go any further her breast broke the kiss leaving Damian breathless, she got up went for the door, locked it, closed the shades and turned the lights off. She went back to Damian and offer him her hand. " How 'bout we go somewhere more private in the back." While she may run Athens the very back of the store was also her living space, her home. Damian smiled and gestured his hand. "Lead the way beautiful." Soon the duo went in the back of the store which lead to her home.

It was a fairly nice place not to fancy and not to poor, with Damian in tow Amy lead him to her room and closed the door and locked it. She then grabbed her pants and pulled them off along with her shoes and panties. Damian began to take his shoes and clothes off revealing his hard 15 inch cock. She licked her lips with her nipples doing the same. She pushed Damian on her bed till he's on his back, she stood over him letting her right breast kiss him while her left breast went for his cock. It stuck its tongue out and slowly brushed it against the dick. Amy sighed at the taste of his cock through her boob.

While Damian continued to kiss her right breast, breaking the kiss to take a small break before kissing it again. The more he felt the tongue lick his cock the more he moaned into the kiss. Her breast then engulfed the cock licking around the tip and going up and down. ' _Holy shit! This is amazing! It's like I'm fucking her nipple and getting a blowjob all in one!_ ' Damian broke the kiss and moaned loudly. " How does that feel?" She asked while her boob was sucking harder. " It feels so good, Amy." he groaned while giving her other breast a squeeze. Her breast kept sucking and sucking until he exploded into the boob's mouth. She hummed with a smile while her nipple began swallowing it which brought it down to her stomach.

" Delicious." She said licking her main lips from feeling his seed from her breast. Damian panted while trying to catch his breath. Amy crawled over him her hands bedside his head, and looking down. " If you enjoyed a blowjob from my breast, then you'll love this."

" What?" He asked. Her skin color suddenly started to change, it was slowly turning to a dark color. " What the..." He uttered. As her skin was darkening her hair was changing to, it started to lengthen itself becoming a light shade of brown, her figure became slim and her breasts started to turn into a double g cup. And lastly her eyes changed to a clear sky blue color. "What...the..." He said barely believing what she just did. The once light skinned Amy was now a dark skinned vixen.

Amy gave a sly grin before lying on top of him. " This also happens to be another secret of mine. Aside from gaining mouth nipples I also seem to have a shapeshifting ability." She told him in a different voice to match her new form. His eyes widened themselves upon this bit of news. "Shape...shifting? You mean...you can change into anything?"

" And anyone, be they real, fiction and even non-existent." Amy told him before leaning closer. " I can even be your favorite character from a show if you like." He blushed at the idea.

" You mean anyone I like?" He asked which she grinned and suddenly takes the form of Rogue from the X-Men comics. " Just about anyone Damian." She spoke with the same southern accent she has in the animated TV show.

' _Holy shit that's hot._ ' Gulping Damian had one character in mind. " You think... maybe you can perhaps... turn into Krystal from the Star Fox game?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ask and it shall be done." With that her entire body shifted once more. Her skin grew blue fur, a tail grew out of her spine and gained blue fur while the tip turned snow white. Her face turned into a snout and her hair turned to a dark shade of blue, two fox ears popped out of her head, her face gained blue and white fur and when she opened her eyes, the color became a turquoise blue.

" How's this?" She asked while smirking and giving him a wink.

" Hot as lava." He told her. Amy/Krystal smiled leans in and gives him a lick on the nose, before moving to kiss him. For Damian it felt a little weird kissing a snout but he didn't care the fact the woman of his dreams has the ability to take the forms of other women be they real or fiction made him even more excited. He reached up and rubbed her back while feeling her chest rub against his own with his dick getting hard right away.

Amy/Krystal reached down and grabbed his cock rubbing her furry hand against it. "I bet you want this to go inside and blow all your sperm in my hole, don't you?" She questioned flashing him a toothy grin. Damian shyly nodded which Amy/Krystal thought it was cute.

" What's the magic word?" She said while teasingly rubbing the entrance of her pussy on the tip of his dick. " Please." He moaned feeling the fleshy entrance of her nether region.

" Please what?" She asked while smirking, enjoying seeing him squirm. " Please Krystal, please...let me put it in." He pleaded wanting to fuck the woman he loves. He's waited for a chance like this and he's not gonna waste it. " Good boy." She patted him on the head. Amy/Krsytal aligned his cock at her pussy and slowly lowers herself on it. She hummed feeling the tip go in while Damian went wide eyed and his mouth hung open in a silent groan. " Shit Amy! You're so tight!" he groaned with amazement as her pussy felt like it was hugging all around him.

" And you're so big, Damian!" Amy/Krystal moaned as she bounced herself on his cock. "It feels so good! I've always dreamed of this!" Damian moaned as he grabbed Amy/Krystal by the waist and started thrusting into her. " Yipe!" Amy/Krystal yelped like an actual canine but it didn't matter when Damian pushed her on the bed and was on top of her. " Ooh, someone wants to take control, do they?" Amy/Krystal purred while wrapping her arms around his neck. " Go ahead and fuck this bitch." Damian did as she ordered and started ramming himself faster and harder than he did before.

" Fuck! Your pussy is so hot and tight! I love it!" He grunted giving more thrusts into her as the sound of his balls smacking against her furred skin echoed the room. " And your cock is so fucking big and hard! I love it! I love you Damian!" She moaned out with her tail was swishing.

" I love you too Amy!" Damian said before claiming her lips in another kiss. His tongue went in and started wrestling against her own while he started grabbing at her tits. Both Damian and Amy/Krystal moaned loudly as the bed creaked with the motion they made. Suddenly bot felt the pressure beginning to build up and they broke the kiss for air. " Amy, I feel like I'm gonna explode."

" Then do it in me!" She exclaimed wrapping him tighter in her embrace. The sudden rush of his seed was so much it made her howl in pleasure, while her form was slow changing back to her true self. " DAMIAN!" Amy cried out as his seed filled her up. Both Damian and Amy groaned loudly as their climax was reaching its end. Both where tired and exhausted, Damian laid beside Amy who was now her normal self. She and her breasts were panting still feeling the afterglow of their climax. She turned and gazed into his eyes which he smiled at her. Damian and Amy gave one last kiss before pulling the blanket over them. " I love you, Amy Smith."

" I love you too Damian Castle." With that they fell into slumber holding onto one another. The next morning Damian was sitting in the kitchen of Amy's house since it was the weekend he had no school today, and plans on spending as much time with his girlfriend as possible. As he was eating breakfast he felt arms wrap themselves around his neck, only the arms were emerald green. " Oh, Damian." A seductive yet familiar voice whispered in his ear. Turning around he saw it was Amy who is now in the form of Jennifer Walters AKA the She-Hulk. " Whaddya say after breakfast, you and I have some fun before going out?" Amy/She-Hulk said while batting her eye lashes. Damian grinned and wrapped his arms around her. " Of course my love." The two kissed each other and then Amy/She-Hulk picked Damian up from his chair in a bridal style and carried him off to her room, for another love session with his shapeshifting girlfriend.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story this time with the help of a friend of mine from another website, and who knows I may turn this into a series if I so choose so.


End file.
